Alvin and the chipmunks tickle fight
by Sim0nSeville
Summary: Simon and Jeanette have a conversation, But what happens when this couple start a tickle fight?   Alvin and the chipmunks CGI   NO VIOLENCE and easy to read guaranteed! xD
1. Chapter 1

**(NoTe This was suggested by a Anonymous reviewer, And i'm not the best at stories, this is my second story on fanfiction, well, Tell me what you think! Unfortunately i will not take any suggestions this time, but if you wan't to leave a story suggestion, do so ^-^ Thank you)**

Simon was sat on his bed, reading a book he got earlier on the past day, Since he got it he has been reading it since, it was only 9:53AM,  
>Simon sighed, not knowing that jeanette had walked in the room,<br>"Hi, Simon." Said jeanette, Simon didnt repy for a few seconds, then he replied "Oh, Hi jean,"  
>"What are, you doing?" Jeanette asked<br>"Oh, er, I'm just reading a book"  
>"As usual" She giggled<br>"Pretty much, There is not much to do, so i read, but That is not the real reason, I just mean lately there is nothing to do." He said  
>Jeanette looked at him confused, "You could, c-come out with me" She shyly said<br>"I, n-never thought of that" Simon said  
>Jeanette giggled then sat down beside him.<br>"So, eh," Simon began as he closed his book, "What would you like to do?" He asked  
>"I came here to see what you wanted to do" She smiled<br>"Well, uh, j-just talk?" Simon said "It is all we can do for now"  
>"Are you sure about that?" Jeanette smiled<br>Simon lay on his back, then a minute or so after Jeanette nervously did to.  
>Simon looked at Jeanette and she glared back with a smile, after a while of them both laying there, Jeanette burst into laughter like a Hyena, as simon tickled up and down and all around her foot closest to him, he sat up and smiled while Jeanette laughed and pulled her foot away from his hand, she brought her legs up to her chest and finally spoke up "Don't! I'm ticklish!" She giggled<br>"So am i" Simon mumbled "Well you better watch out!" Simon said  
>Jeanette heard simon mumble that he is also ticklish and she moved closer to him "What?" Said simon<br>"Nothing" Replied Jeanette, As she started tickling all around both his feet, Simon broke down into laughter falling backwards and Jeanette rose up and continued to tickle him, His eyes watered up and he cried with laughter, **Until...**

**Thank's for reading! Please review to tell me what you think! Tomorrow i will be writing another suggested story, and on sunday I'll write a chapter for my dares,  
>Thank you again! And thanks for YOUR support! <strong>


	2. Unbreakable laughter

**(Late chapter i know i know. But i could not think of anything so this is just what came up straight away, Basically this is just thought up and not thought through, Hope you like it! , ^-^)**

**Earlier on Jeanette was tickling simon,**UNTIL...

Simon backed away laughing still, and Jeanette Moved closer to him, Simon Gently placed both his paws on both her arms to stop her from making a move

"D-don't" He laughed  
>"Oh I will" She giggled<br>Simon pinned her down, Not letting Jeanette move her arms or legs "Oh, No you will not."  
>Jeanette Rolled over so she was pinning simon "Oh really?" She giggled, ". Well i didn't see that one coming" Simon said. Jeanette Pinned both his arms with one paw, and she tickled Simon's neck with the other, Simon laughed and Rolled his head in the direction of where she was tickling his neck to block her paw<br>Jeanette then tickled under his arms, But he did not laugh, "Sweater," Simon said in a sarcastic tone. he broke an arm free, and brought it up her shirt and tickled under her arm, She lost all her strength and Fell down next to him Giggling her heart out, Simon grinned and continued, as he used his other paw to tickle her toes, Jeanette's Giggle then broke out into Un-stoppable laughter,  
>It was all noisy, Until it all went quite, And<strong>...<strong>

**As you can see, I used the basic tickle spots, I can't think of any, As i'd always ask for suggestions please ^-^ If you can be bothered, Up to you,  
><strong>But tell me what you think! ^-^


	3. Tickle torture warning,

Jeanette Placed her paw on Simon's chest and pushed him away, She Jumped onto him and started rubbing his tummy

Simon relaxed and smiled, He purred at her, Until she started tickling his Stomach, He started laughing and grabbed her arm, He gently Straightened her arm out , He slipped a finger through her Shirts sleeve and tickled under her arm, She broke down into laughter. and tried to think of a scheme to beat simon.  
>She secretly brought her arm up his sweater, But she alerted him, He let go of her arm and continued to tickle her, He tried to pull her arm our but she had already started tickling his armpit, Then she tickled his other with her other arm.<p>

"N-nooo!" Simon screamed excitedly  
>"Ye-e-es!" She laughed<br>Simon brought both hands free, and then pulled her arms away. "Uh-uh!" He said, as he tickled her neck, Jeanette pulled him away before she could laugh, and then tickled Under his arms again, Simon laughed Hysterically, Then He pulled her arms out, He broke into laughter when he felt her toes tickling the palm of his feet,  
>"J-j-j-jeanette! I g-g-give u-up! Y-you win" He laughed, She stopped, and got of him, and sat next to him as he sat up,<br>"That was fun" She said  
>"For you" Simon said grumpily<br>"Are you being grumpy because you liked it?" She asked  
>"N-no" He said<br>"I believe you are" She giggled. As she started tickling his side  
>Simon laughed "N-no"<br>She jumped on him ans tickled both of his sides "O-okay okay I AM!" He laughed  
>She smiled, as he blushed, "You just want to torture me" Simon grinned<br>"Torture?" She asked "Do you want to see real tickle torture?"  
>" "See" Or "feel" " He asked<br>"Both!" She shouted, As she dived onto him and tickled his feet with her toes and under his arms with her hands "I'm going to tickle you until you cry!" She giggled


	4. POV's and And sweet dreams

THIS** IS A CHRISTMAS ONE-It Go's off the tickling for this chapter, :okay: ? Because i suck at it. Yes, It is a tickling one, So i am going to keep the Tickle spots in this, As a promise to the Anonymous reader who suggested this.- Thank you**  
>Simon laughed and laughed and laughed, He felt her fingers wriggling all under his arms, She carried on for hours, Giving him Breaks to breathe, Simon enjoyed it, His laughs were full of joy, And he Didn't stop her, After two hours of being tickle tortured, She stopped, His feet were sweating, And so were under his arms, He was crying of laughter, and still laughing after she stopped<br>"D-don't...d-do that, a-a, Again!" He laughed  
>"Simon, I warned you," She smiled, as she dropped next to him<br>"You will pay for that, " He smiled, and Brittany and Alvin walked to them  
>"Hey love-birds" Alvin grinned, as they both rolled their eyes<br>"What-cha doing" He asked  
>"None of y-" Simon began<br>"Tickling" Jeanette answered  
>"Really" Brittany said "Who's winning? She asked<br>"Me" Jeanette Said, "Oh" Alvin and Brittany walked out  
>Simon took this as his advantage to pin Jeanette down, He did that, then Did what she did to him, But he didn't last long, She pushed him off and pinned him down,<br>"Another six hours?" She asked  
>"no, No, NO!"He begged,<br>Jeanette Was about to Tickle his neck, simon closed both eyes preparing for a torture, then He felt her lips smack into his, and her arms wrap around his neck , He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they kissed for a Few seconds,  
>"It's close to Christmas, Simon" "Yup" He replied<br>"And due to that I have one thing to make you relaxed," He smiled  
><strong><span>Jeanette's .View<span>**

I was worried for a second, I thought he would start to get his payback, But no, I felt his warm hands on my Foot, With his fingers rubbing them, I went into shock, I looked down to see him giving me a massage, I smiled at him and his thoughtfulness. "How's that" He asked me, I said ''It, feels so comforting" "P-please carry on" I asked, I felt the Comfort of this massage, And i smiled, into his eyes

**Simon's** View.

**I** Rubbed her Foot, toe to heel, I smiled once more and watched her close her eyes to doe off, One she was Asleep, I gently put her foot down and lay next to her, "Goodnight," I whispered, and I looked to see if anyone was around, It was clear, So i planted a warm kiss onto her lips.

**(More chapters to come!) Please review! **


	5. Jeanette's revenge, But licking,serious?

**(Sorry for being late, It was Christmas time and I'd rather spend time with my family, Hope you all got what you wanted,)**

Jeanette woke before Simon, she looked at him, and sat up, She saw him move a little, and knew he was about to wake up, And wanted to give him a "Jump start" For when he awaken She got ready at his feet, and placed her nails onto his souls, waiting for her crush to wake up, Moments later he woke, and he felt her nails, and pretended to stay asleep, and wait for her to leave, to get the jump on her, but Jeanette saw his eyes open and close Straight away, and then she started to wriggle her fingers arouns his souls, simon jumped, and his eyes lit up, as he started laughing madly, He had to close his eyes, because he was laughing too much, Tears squeezed out of his eyes. and Jeanette giggled, simon tried to crawl away But Jeanette grabbed his ankle, dragged him back, then started tickling his sides He tried to roll over onto his back, but Jeanette kept him down on his chest.

"My little Surprise for you, simon,"  
>"I-" Simon began, but could not continues due to his laughter taking place.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Simon's P.O.V<strong>

It was about three minutes ago I woke up, And Jeanette, who was still tickling me, Kept up what she planned, I Could not stop laughing, all I could hear, is my laughter, and I could only feel my sides being tickled. I could only see my eyelids, she had stopped moments later, I opened my eyes, and wiped the tears

"Jeanette?" I asked, But she made no reply, I called her name once more, and then I felt her fingers place onto my feet. I tried to crawl away, but then it happened, I felt her fingers run up and down my foot, I curled my toes up, and laughed, hoping she would stop. My laughters volume raised, And i felt her fingers move to my heel, I was laughing hysterically, Then her fingers moves to my toes,  
>"Come on, Stop curling you're toes up" She teased, I made no reply, but accepted the fact she would not stop, and I curled out my toes. Only to feel her tickling in between my toes, instead of them, My laughter raised, and I tried to stop her, It was as if she wanted me to accept defeat.<br>I could not get a word in! She was well prepared for this, And it was like I had to give up, She stopped, as I panted and gasped for air. Not long after, She was at it again, but under my arms, I laughed more, as tears poured out. She was tickling me all over.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanette's P.O.V<strong>

Well, My plan had worked, I gave him his 'Jump start', I was now tickling under his arms, I could feel his fur, It was a bit damp, probably through this tickling, But I didn't mind, I Continued on him, then I decided too move to his tummy, I tickled around his tummy, making him curl up, laughing like a Four year old baby human. I could see tears in his eyes, I smiled, He looked soo cute!, I wanted to hug him to death, I moved my hands down to his feet, and tickled him more, His feet were now sweating, And I thought he needed a wash, So, I finally brought up the guts to bring my head to his feet, and lick all over them, Making them drip of my saliva. I licked in between his toes, And his soul, Until both feet were dripping like a wet rag, Then i sat up, He was laughing and laughing, literally crying. I Pokes his nose, and then started licking once again, he burst into laughter, Quite tasty, But I had to do this, I kept up his torture...

**((Sorry for the long wait!))**


	6. Fifty fingers for Simon's Ticklish soles

**(Well, Again, For the wait, sorry. Although I plan to keep updating. )  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It all went quite, And...<strong>

Alvin, And Brittany were stood there, Over their younger siblings, Both grinning, Having seen the entire thing. Jeanette and Simon Immediately parted away from each other Blushing at the darkest tone,  
>"Having fun, Are we?" Brittany started "Touching each other a lot" She giggled.<br>The couple stayed quite, Staring up at them both.  
>"And we planned something the entire time" Alvin said. as He and Brittany sat. Bringing their hands forth.<br>The four sat in silence. A sly and awkward silence. Until two of them started to Giggle.  
>Simon Fall onto his back, and so did Jeanette.<p>

Alvin, Tickled is brother without mercy as did Brittany.

Brittany started on her sisters sides, Keeping her down, With a Quite evil look. Jeanette squealed, Laughed and wriggled. Not being able to move, She couldn't talk, and had to close her eyes.

For Alvin, Simon put up a good fight, Well, A good attempt to escape, But in the end he got both of his brothers feet into a Head/armlock. And tickled them both with his free hand, Simon laughed, and surprisingly squealed. This being his most ticklish Place.

This carried on for And hour or so, both Literally crying of being tickled. With their eyes closed, and wet Cheeks where the tears of laughter dropped. They both stopped. And let them both free, Jeanette and Simon wiped their tears off, and opened their eyes. Both giggling still, Due to the left tingly feeling on them.  
>"Why.. did you do that?" Jeanette asked<br>"Because we felt like it, To not be left out" Brittany replied  
>Jeanette and Simon Looked as if they regretted it, But deep down, they both wanted revenge from the recent surprise.<br>Alvin and Brittany Turned to walk away from Jeanette's bed. But before they could say 'Cheeseburger', Simon tackled Alvin down, as did Jeanette to Brittany.  
>Both seeking revenge, Simon Got his elder brothers legs into a Armlock, and tickled mercilessly, as did Jeanette, Alvin and Brittany laughed, But not as much as Jeanette and simon did. They both giggled, Brittany squealed and Alvin just laughed. As they both closed their eyes, They both felt more fingers wriggling on their tiny soles. Eleanor and Theodore has also joined in, Increasing the rate of Brittany and Alvin's laughter. Now ten fingers on all four feet were tickling the merciless soles of the couple. As their small toes wriggled and tried to grab ones hand, But having so many, they failed, and began to cry of their share of laughter.<br>As it turned. All of them started to tickle the one who started it, Simon, Simon instantly cried of laughter, Having twenty fifty fingers tickle him all over, He couldn't move or control himself. After an hour, he was worn out, but everybody then moved on too...  
><strong>(Find out next time xD)<strong>


End file.
